The Heart of a Prince
by Kasumi Yawa
Summary: UPDATED AFTER 3 YEARS, CHAPTER 3 UP! An independent and hotheaded young woman, Bulma stands up to her scheming stepmother and works miracles for everyone around her, including the crown Prince of Planet Vegeta! B&V. AU.
1. Default Chapter

Before I mention anything else, I must stress that this is my first DBZ romance fic. I've read enough to get an idea of what the characters are like and so forth. However, I want everyone to understand this is my first V&B fic and I haven't written any. Please be kind when reviewing.  
  
Author's Note: This is loosely based on the movie "Ever After." When I say loose, I mean it. Some things will be similar, but not quite. Some characters might be OOC. So just sit back and enjoy! ^_^ And oh yea, read and review. You know the drill.  
  
Disclaimer: What funny disclaimer can I write? Hmm...Let's see, I don't look anything like the creator, I'm not from Japan. And I'm not even smart enough to come up with a show like DBZ...so no I don't think I own DBZ. But if Veggie-chan is on sale, I'd be happy to buy him. Is umm *counts money* $8 sound enough? *crickets chirping* Guess not....  
  
  
  
The Heart of a Prince By Kasumi Yawa  
  
"Bulma! Lady Bulma!" A voice called.  
  
A small sigh came from the young 8-year old girl as she continued fidgeting with her trinket.  
  
"Bulma!" The voice got louder.  
  
"I am in here!" Bulma answered. Suddenly, Paulette, Bulma's Governess appeared, looking stern.  
  
"Dear child! Your father will be here any moment, and you're not even dressed properly and are still playing with that toy!" Paulette scowled.  
  
Bulma looked at her strangely.  
  
"Toy! Paulette this will one day revolutionalize the world!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"So be it, but you must get ready. Come with me."  
  
Bulma looked at her invention and sighed in defeat. She followed Paulette into her bedchambers. Marie, her other governess stood looking at several dresses. Marie smiled as Bulma entered the room.  
  
"How about this one child?" Marie asked lifting a pretty dress. Bulma nodded. Today was the day her father would return...with a new wife. From what she was told, her new stepmother had two daughters, who would be Bulma's new stepsisters. Bulma was anxious to see what they were like, since she was raised on her own, without any siblings or mother. A tapping came from the window and Bulma ran to see what it was. It was her friend, Krillen. Krillen was shocked to see Bulma all dressed up!  
  
"What are you staring at?" Bulma asked.  
  
"At you! You look like a girl!" Krillen answered, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"That's because I am a girl, you half-wit!"  
  
"Yes, but today you look it!" Krillen called back. And with that he began to run. Bulma ran out the room to catch up to him.  
  
She chased him until she caught up to him...  
  
Back at the manor, all the workers stood in a straight line awaiting the arrival of their master. Suddenly, he arrived, riding a horse, followed by a carriage that held the mysterious passengers.  
  
When their master finally arrived to the door, he was greeted by his employees and looked around for his daughter. He turned toward the carriage and silently the passengers got out.  
  
The first was a lovely dark haired girl, followed by a green haired girl. They looked around and waited for their mother to come out. A hand appeared and it belonged to an elegant looking maiden. She glanced up at the Manor, observing it for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Why dear husband! It's absolutely charming!" The maiden exclaimed. Dr. Briefs smiled proudly.  
  
"Papa!" A voice shouted.  
  
"Well well! If it isn't my daughter...or is it?" Dr. Briefs questioned when you saw the state of his daughter. She was covered in mud from head to toe.  
  
"What happened!?" Dr. Briefs asked, quite stunned.  
  
"I got Krillen good," She answered smugly. Krillen appeared, also covered in mud. Dr. Briefs burst out laughing and bent to observe his daughter.  
  
"I had planned on introducing Lady Melanie to a young lady, I guess you'll have to do. Melanie, this is my daughter Bulma. Bulma this is Lady Melanie, your new stepmother. And her daughters, Chi Chi and Marron." Dr. Briefs introduced.  
  
"Ladies," Lady Melanie said.  
  
The two younger girls behind her curtsied.  
  
"Bulma, it is very nice to finally meet you. Your father speaks of nothing else."  
  
Bulma beamed and looked at her father. She was happy he had finally come home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was bed time, and Dr. Briefs sat on Bulma's bed.  
  
"I have something for you." He said.  
  
She looked at him curiously, as he took out a small package.  
  
"It's called a capsule. You might need this someday."  
  
She took it, and looked at it. She smiled at him and he tucked her in. She yawned.  
  
"You are very quiet, tonight sweetheart," Dr. Briefs observed.  
  
"Just thinking of our new life. It's quite different, isn't it?" Bulma asked.  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded.  
  
"I must leave in a few days. There is a seminar coming up that I must attend too."  
  
"But you just got back!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"I shall be back in 3 weeks."  
  
"One week." Bulma answered.  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"One week."  
  
Dr. Briefs looked at her. He could never say no to those blue eyes of hers.  
  
"Very well, one week."  
  
Bulma squealed and yawned.  
  
"Goodnight princess." Dr. Briefs whispered and kissed her goodnight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few days later, everyone got ready for Dr. Briefs departure.  
  
"I have never seen anymore glum faces!" He observed.  
  
He looked at Lady Melanie and kissed her gently.  
  
"The sooner you leave, the sooner your arrival," she said. He nodded. He looked at his stepdaughters and gave them each a hug. He then turned to his daughter.  
  
"I love you. Make sure you show Lady Melanie how things are done around here," He said with a wink. She nodded sadly and hugged her father.  
  
Dr. Briefs climbed onto his horse, but suddenly his arm went numb. He shook the pain away and grabbed the reigns.  
  
Lady Melanie and her daughters turned to reenter the house.  
  
"Hold on!" Bulma said. "He always waves at the gate. It's tradition!"  
  
Lady Melanie just looked at her and continued her way in. Bulma ran toward the gate and waited for her father to wave. Suddenly, her father lost his balance and fell to the ground.  
  
Bulma screamed, which made Lady Melanie reappear. Bulma ran to her father, with the rest of the workers at her heels. Lady Melanie also began to run.  
  
Bulma reached her father and embraced him. Lady Melanie reached down to also embrace him. He looked at her, and then turned to his daughter and held her cheek.  
  
"I love you," he whispered and closed his eyes.  
  
"NO!" Bulma cried. "Papa!"  
  
"Husband! Do not leave me!" Lady Melanie shouted. "Husband!"  
  
Bulma hugged her father.  
  
"Papa, wake up! Please open your eyes!"  
  
Lady Melanie fell into the arms of a worker and cried. Bulma looked at her father with tears in her eyes.  
  
It would be ten years before another man would enter her life...a man who was still a boy in many many ways....  
  
Well that's kind of the same from the movie. I kinda find the similarities between Bulma and Vegeta with the characters from "Ever After." Tell me what you guys think! How about for starters 10 reviews. I'm working on the 2nd chapter, so I can get it out as soon as possible. Just lets say I need reviews in order to be motivated. This is Kasumi Yawa saying goodnight. Goodnight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2. We'll finally get to see our Veggie-chan! ^_^ I want to thank those who reviewed. I wish I had more reviews though. But I could work with what I got. I'm grateful for those who were kind enough to read and review.  
  
As you could tell from the first chapter, it's quite like the movie "Ever After." However, in later chapters some of the plot will be changed to go in with the characters. Sorry if the characters are OOC. But this is my story, and it's all fictionalized, and so there isn't anything wrong with that.  
  
I should also stress that this is my first DBZ fanfic, in fact my first B&V tale as well. So please be kind. If you have any pointers on the characters, I'd sure appreciate them. I didn't mention it in my first chapter, but my email address is Sunrays2525@yahoo.com. Please email me for comments or feedback. Anything is welcomed. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I can tell you that I don't own DBZ, but I can also tell you I have dibs on Veggie-chan in my heart (and closet LOL!).  
  
On with the story....  
  
The Heart of A Prince Chapter 2  
  
~10 Years Later~  
  
In the light of the noon a shadow ran away from what he most despised...his life.  
  
"I shall not have my brat become King without first becoming the most powerful being in the universe. He is the Legendary, and by Kami, he must act it!" Bellowed King Vegeta, as he made his way through the dark hallways of the palace.  
  
He entered his son's bedchambers. 'Not again,' he thought angrily. His son, Prince Vegeta had once again vanished.  
  
"Summon the guards immediately! Find him at once!" King Vegeta shouted. (Sorry to interrupt, but from now on King Vegeta, will be known as K.V.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dawn. A young woman was asleep on her desk once again. She slowly opened her eyes, and stretched. She groaned at her aching back. She looked out of the window at the beautiful sunrise and smiled.  
  
Bulma had grown into a beautiful woman. Her cerulean blue hair cascaded down her shoulders to her waist. Her curves had grown at just the right places for any man to be pleased with.  
  
She took an early morning stroll, and decided to pick some apples from a nearby orchard, when suddenly, a group of guards swiftly rode past her. She looked on in curiosity, and went back to picking her apples.  
  
After some time, Bulma began walking back to the Manor, when she heard a voice.  
  
"Come on you stupid beast!"  
  
Bulma was startled to see a stranger on a horse, her father's horse to be exact, galloping across the field in front of her.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" She muttered. She ran toward the stranger, still grasping onto her apron, which held the apples she had previously picked, falling onto the floor.  
  
She grabbed an apple and charged it right into the hooded figure's head. The hooded figure fell off the horse, onto the ground.  
  
"Thief! This will teach you to steal my father's horse!" Bulma shouted as she threw apple after apple at the stranger.  
  
"I had no choice!" The stranger pleaded, as he tried dodging the flying apples.  
  
"And what is our choice? To let you?" Bulma shouted back.  
  
She hurled an apple at the stranger. He slipped on his cape and fell to the ground once again. He growled, as he struggled onto his feet and shoved away the hooded cape. Bulma finally discovered who it was. She gasped and fell to her knees.  
  
"Your highness, I did not see you!" Bulma pleaded, still on her knees bowing.  
  
"Your aim would suggest otherwise," the Prince answered.  
  
"And for that I know I must be punished," Bulma answered, not looking at the Prince.  
  
He smirked, but remembered he had to get going.  
  
"Well don't speak to anyone about this, and I shall disregard it."  
  
"Do you wish for a younger horse your majesty?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta, who had climbed back on the horse, looked at the young woman below.  
  
"I only wish to be free," he answered. He then grabbed a bag of coins and tossed it to her.  
  
"For your silence." And with that he rode away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Manor, Lady Melanie and her daughters sat down to have breakfast. Lady Melanie had not changed in the past 10 years. She looked the same, not a day older or younger. Marron and Chi-Chi on the other hand had changed over the years.  
  
Marron had grown into a selfish, yet sophisticated woman. Chi-Chi was more laid back and down-to-earth. She had a healthy appetite and remained fit and cared more about life, than her sister, who was very materialistic.  
  
When they were seated, Marron began complaining about the food, as usual. Chi-Chi sat down without saying a word.  
  
Downstairs, Bulma flew into the kitchen.  
  
"Bulma!" She heard her stepmother calling.  
  
"Coming!" She called back.  
  
"She's in one her moods again," Paulette cautioned.  
  
Bulma smiled and threw the sack of gold coins onto the counter.  
  
"But it shall be a wonderful day!" She answered smiling at Paulette and Marie's shocked expressions.  
  
She looked at Paulette softly.  
  
"We shall reunite this family once again."  
  
Paulette's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"You mean....Maurice?" Paulette breathed.  
  
Bulma nodded, as Marie placed the sack back into Bulma's pocket.  
  
Bulma made her way upstairs and greeted her stepmother and stepsisters.  
  
"Good morning!" Bulma chirped.  
  
Lady Melanie observed Bulma and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Bulma, my dear, you seem quite odd today."  
  
"Oh stepmother, nothing is the matter," Bulma answered and walked away.  
  
Lady Melanie studied her suspiciously and went back to her breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that afternoon, Lady Melanie and her daughter went to the marketplace. Bulma and Krillin secretly met. Bulma had a plan, and Krillin helped her go thru it. Bulma had borrowed a dress from one of her sisters. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Never had she worn a dress so beautiful. She hesitantly stepped out from behind dressing board and faced Krillin. He was speechless. She smiled shyly, and Krillin grabbed her hand.  
  
"You look lovely," he advised her.  
  
"I only look the part of a Courtier, however I am still a peasant, and I feel naked under these rich garments," Bulma explained.  
  
"You are saving a man's life. That is what matters. Now," Krillin said, grabbing Bulma's hand, "We must do something with that hair."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Vegeta managed to escape to a nearby river bank, however the guards were still hot at his heels and he pushed on further. Suddenly, he arrived at a clearing and was shocked to see his father's men in front of him. He scowled as he starred at Kakkarot, his personal guard and right hand man.  
  
"Your majesty, your father requests for your appearance immediately," Kakkarot said with a small smile. Vegeta glared at his smile and fumed.  
  
"Very well. My old man will get his way.... for now," Vegeta muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Melanie and her daughter had gone back home. Someone was at their door and they all went to see who could it be.  
  
"Your majesty!" Lady Melanie gasped, bowing.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you, but I have come back to return the horse I had borrowed previously," Vegeta said, aware that Lady Melanie's daughters were attempting to capture his attention. However, one of them did.  
  
"Why Marron, I haven't seen you in so long. You have grown quite appealing," Vegeta observed. Marron smiled flirtatiously.  
  
"I am glad Your Highness approves," she answered.  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by her witty remark and nodded his head. He turned back to Lady Melanie.  
  
"I do apologize. I scared one of you servants when trying to borrow one of your horses," Vegeta explained.  
  
"She is mute my Lord," Lady Melanie said.  
  
"She had quite a tongue actually," Vegeta chuckled.  
  
Lady Melanie growled softly. "It comes and goes."  
  
Vegeta nodded and he and his men made their way back to the Palace. Lady Melanie was outraged. 'How dare she! Wait until she comes back!' Lady Melanie thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma, who walked steadily toward the Palace, planned to save Maurice, Marie's husband and Bulma's father-like figure. After Dr. Briefs' death, Bulma looked up to Maurice as a father, and Maurice was glad to raise her as his own. He taught her as much as he could, although she was as smart as her father was and learned quite fast. Still, she looked up to him and respected him. When she arrived at the Palace, she spotted a caged cart, in which Maurice was climbing into.  
  
'Kami, give me strength,' she thought.  
  
She made her way toward the cart. She looked determined as she faced the guard. Bulma grabbed the reigns.  
  
"I demand that you let this man go at once. I have come to pay the debt against him," she demanded.  
  
The guard grinned, "You're too late. He's been sold and is to be shipped off to Frieza."  
  
Bulma stood firm and unscathed.  
  
"I can pay you all it's worth," she said.  
  
The guard grew angry. He barked the order for the horse to pull out. Bulma didn't give up. She held onto the reigns tighter.  
  
"I demand you release him at once, or I shall take this matter to King Vegeta." The guard laughed, "King Vegeta was the one who commanded these good-for- nothing men to be shipped off."  
  
Bulma and the guard continued arguing, as Prince Vegeta, followed by his men neared.  
  
"I said, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The guard shouted into Bulma's face.  
  
"You dare raise your voice to a Lady?" Demanded the Prince.  
  
Bulma knew immediately who the voice the belonged too. She turned around and curtsied softly. Vegeta looked at Bulma and was taken aback by her beauty.  
  
"Your highness, these criminals were commanded to be shipped off immediately," the guard explained.  
  
Bulma turned red and looked straight into Vegeta's onyx eyes. Vegeta looked into the depths of her blue eyes. 'You can get lost in those eyes,' he thought. Kakkarot noticed the look on Vegeta's face and smiled.  
  
"Your highness, a servant is not a thief, and those who are cannot help themselves," Bulma explained.  
  
Vegeta once again was taken aback. Not only was she beautiful, she had intellect. It was rare to find both qualities in such a woman.  
  
Vegeta smirked. 'This might be fun,' He thought.  
  
"Really? Then by all means, enlighten us," Vegeta suggested.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath.  
  
"If you suffer your people to be ill educated, and their manners corrupted from infancy. And then punish them for those crimes their fast education has brought them. Then sire, first you make thieves and then punish them."  
  
Vegeta was speechless.  
  
"You heard her, release him," Vegeta said to the guard. The guard was about to object.  
  
"I said, release him," Vegeta repeated, gazing at Bulma.  
  
Bulma smiled and ran toward Maurice. She hugged him.  
  
"For a moment there, I thought I was looking at your mother," he whispered.  
  
She smiled softly, "Meet me by the bridge," she whispered back. He nodded.  
  
"Let us go," she announced.  
  
As she passed Vegeta, who was still a bit speechless, she gazed up at his handsome face and her heart leaped. She remained composed as she stopped in front of him.  
  
"I thank you, your majesty," she said, curtsying.  
  
She continued walking, and Vegeta jumped off his horse and quickly followed Bulma.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked.  
  
"Oh I am not from here," she answered.  
  
"I would have known if you were from here. Please I would like to know who you are," he said.  
  
She stopped for a moment and looked at him. How she wanted to be able to touch his face. She shook her head.  
  
"I am not from here," she repeated.  
  
"Yes, you have said that." Vegeta was growing mad.  
  
"I am here visiting a cousin," she answered, and hoping that would be enough for him. But it wasn't.  
  
He looked at her, wondering where this beauty could have come from. He wanted to wrap his tail around her and hold her close.  
  
"Which cousin might that be?" He asked.  
  
"The only one I have, sire." She answered.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Are you telling me, you refuse to tell me who you are?"  
  
Bulma stopped again. "Yes, no."  
  
"Well which one is it?" Vegeta asked with a smile.  
  
Bulma could not believe his nagging. He smiled as if he had control of this situation. She sighed.  
  
"The only name I can give you, is Countess Bururma Panty." Bulma answered. (I know, I know REALLY STUPID! But I couldn't come up with a name pun that could go in with undergarments. If anyone, anyone has any suggestions PLEASE send me one for a new name.)  
  
Vegeta smiled, "That wasn't so hard now."  
  
Bulma was about to answer when they were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Sire, your father requests your appearance immediately." A servant announced.  
  
"Yes, I bet he does." Vegeta said to the servant. He turned to face Bulma, but she had vanished! He looked around, but couldn't find her! 'Now where had that minx disappeared too?' Vegeta thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was able to escape Vegeta's persistant questioning and meet up with Maurice. She embraced him once again and the two walked home to the Manor. He asked about his wife and the Manor and Bulma filled him in with what had happened while he was away. She asked him about his brutal stay at the prison, in which he only replied, "It is over, we shall not speak of it again." She nodded with a smile.  
  
When reaching the Manor, Marie, who was plowing away looked up to see her husband, who she had not seen for weeks.  
  
"Oh!" She cried and made a mad dash toward him with open arms. Paulette looked up to see what was all the commotion and she too dropped her bucket and ran toward Maurice.  
  
Marie embraced her husband and cried on his shoulder. Paulette herself as well and they all embraced. Bulma smiled as she watched the display of happiness if front of her. Maurice opened his arms and she too was welcomed in the joyous return of Maurice. 'Ahh, my handsome Prince, how you've changed the life of this couple,' Bulma thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And that's a wrap on this chapter. 8 pages baby! That should be good enough for a few good reviews. Hope you enjoy! I know the chapters may seem slow, but the next one is chock full of mushiness. And please if anyone has any suggestions that can be used for the above name, I beg of you to send it! It's 10:16PM and I shall say...GOODNIGHT! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so it's been like three years lol! I am soooo sorry for my readers. I just kinda quit on writing and I lost all my interest. But for some reason I got back into DBZ and this fic never lost its appeal to me, so I decided to update! ) Well review if you like, I'd really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Even after 3 years, I still don't own DBZ.

The Heart of a Prince

By: Kasumi Yawa

"You are on strict orders not to even dare move even a toe out of this castle! Do you hear me boy?" Growled the King as his son, Vegeta walzted into the room. Vegeta tried his hardest not to cross his arms and smirk.

"Am I on house arrest?" He challenged his father. His father scowled, "Do not mock me boy or I will be forced to teach you a lesson!"

"What will it be then father? A whipping? Or perhaps you will take my training privlidges away?" Vegeta asked as he leaned against a pillar. K.V.'s blood began to boil. Nothing would get through to his son. It was important to the kingdom that Prince Vegeta master the Saiyan way before he became King. Becoming a Super Saiyan would insure the protection of the Planet and of the legacy. However, the Prince did not care at all and it seemed the throne was in threat.

"I will deny you the crown and declare myself King of Planet Vegeta of all time!" K.V. bellowed.

"Very well! Agreed! I don't want the stupid crown anyway! It is my life and I will do anything I want with it," Vegeta growled. The Queen, who had been sitting silently, listening to the two quarrel rose and walked in between them.

"Now darling you need to understand, you were born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations. That means training and focusing on becoming a Super Saiyan and choosing a queen of your own." She explained gently.

"I do not understand why it's imperative I must do it! I despise any woman and I do not care to train. I have no interest in this Planet and what it holds. I prefer exploring and travel through space rather than dedicating my life to this Planet of lowlives and a woman who has no mentality equal or superior to mine!" The Prince argued. The Queen sighed and shook her head. What were they to do? The King looked at his wife and bitterly frowned. The Prince then turned and stormed out of the room.

It seemed the kingdom was in doom...

Meanwhile, back at Bulma's home...

Bulma walked into the living room, where her two stepsisters were sitting contently playing a game of dominoes.

"Somebody's in trouble!" Marron sang. Bulma looked at her confusedly, and before she knew it, the wind was knocked out of her as she was pushed into a chair.

"You stupid, stupid wretched girl! How dare you!" Screamed her stepmother as Bulma regained her composure.

"What are you talking about, stepmother?"

"Tell me, Bulma, exactly what happened today?" Lady Melanie asked, her eyes piercing with anger. Bulma looked at her stepmother, speechless. She had no idea how to respond. Did she find out about Maurice? She looked over to her stepsisters. Marron lay back and watched with a smug grin on her face. Chi-Chi looked at her worriedly and made a gesture with her hands. Bulma immediately understood.

"Prince Vegeta stole our horse this morning?" Bulma timidly replied.

"Yes and it would explain why he returned it this afternoon. He also said that you were quite loud with him! What did you say to him? I want to know exactly what was spoken?" Her stepmother demanded.

"Well, I called him a theif... madam..." Bulma trailed. "I did not recognize him."

Lady Melanie laughed. "You did not recognize the Prince? What a fool you are Bulma. That nose of yours always in a book and never alert to the real world. Well then we must make sure that our home is not a pigsty when the Prince decides to show up. He and Marron had quite an interlude and I'm sure he will return." Bulma merely nodded.

Just then there was a knock at the door and they turned around to see Maurice hesitantly at the door.

"What in Kami's name are you doing here?" gasped Lady Melanie.

"I have worked of your- I mean my debt, madam." Gulped Maurice. Lady Melanie just shrugged her shoulders and with a wave dismissed Maurice. She turned and swiftly walked away.

Bulma just sat in distraught. Would her life ever change?

"Her name is Comtesse Bururma. Do you know who she might be?" Prince Vegeta acquired as he and his mother strolled through the Palace Gardens.

"I'm afraid I have never heard that name, my son. But there are so many Comtesses, it's hard to remember all their names. Why do you ask?" The queen turned to her son as he stopped to look at her.

"Never mind," he sighed. Just then they heard footsteps. K.V. marched toward his son and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You will have a week to prove to me you can make something out of your life. You must prove to me you can become great and to choose a mate and if not you must then marry the woman I have chosen for you and you must become the Legendary warrior of Planet Vegeta. Is that a deal?" The King barked.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at his father, "Very well. It is a deal."

"Choose wisely, my dear. For you will have to live with your choice for all eternity. Kami knows the consequences of a rash decision," advised the queen as she glanced at her husband who glared at her.

"Any word concerning the Prince?" whispered Lady Melanie. The soldier she had hired to spy on the royal family had come to inform her of any developments.

He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and leaned in toward the cunning Baroness. "It seems the Prince has permission to do as he pleases with his time, but he has a week to prove to his Royal Highness he can achieve his goals on his own. That means the engagement with the foreign princess have been cancelled."

Lady Melanie grinned, her eyes gleaming. She grabbed the soldier's hand and kissed it. Chills ran down his spine as she smiled at him.

"I quite enjoy these interludes we share," she began. "It is quite-interesting. Anything else I might need to know?"

"Why yes, madam. The Prince will be sparring with another Royal tomorrow at noon. An audience is welcome," said the soldier with a wink.

Lady Melanie merely grinned with sinister look in her eyes. This will be quite an affair, she thought.

Bulma and Paulette were outside trimming the hedges as they discussed Bulma's amazing miracle of saving Maurice.

"I would have done anything to see you dressed up, speaking to the Prince that way and freeing Maurice the way you did," Paulette sighed.

"Scolding the Prince is more like it. The man is insufferable." Bulma defended.

"Yes, that's what you've said for the sixth time today!" Paulette answered, with a chuckle. Bulma smiled and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Well his is," she replied and winked, "He and Marron are perfect for one another. For all I care, he can take her away!"

Paulette shrieked, "Heavens no! The only throne I want her sitting on is the one I have to clean everyday!"

Bulma burst out laughing and tossed her hair away from her shoulders.

In the meantime, the Prince had found his way into the wood with his guard, Kakkorat. They had decided to practice sparing, when they came to a lake. They decided it was a good enough place to relax and enjoy themselves.

"Your highness, are you sure a week is enough to find yourself a suitable mate AND do what is necessary for your life?" Kakkorat asked as he grabbed his sword and swung it in the air.

Vegeta looked at the water, how calm it was. He sighed and he wished his thoughts were as calm as the water. "I don't know, Kakkorat. Right now it may seem that it is a distant goal, but I know to obtain what I want, I must work hard and keep focus."

"What do you want in a mate, anyway your highness?"

"A woman with brains. Who has a mind, intelligence, that can keep up with daily conversation. She most be equal in beauty as well. I want a quick witted woman, with a sharp tounge, a strong willed back bone. Who will fight with me and keep me in suspence, in excitment. But that just seems to good to be true, don't you think?"

"Not really, your highness. I believe every man is destined for a mate." Kakkorat answered, swinging his sword around him.

Vegeta paced back and forth. Rubbing his chin he looked at Kakkorat, "How can you be certain to find them? And if you find them, are they really the one for you... ...or do you only think they are? What if the person you're meant to be with never appears? Or she does, but... but you're too distracted to notice? You learn to pay attention. Then, let's say... ...God puts two people on earth... ...and they are lucky enough to find one another. But... one of them gets hit by lightning. Well, then what? Is that it? Or perchance you meet someone new and marry again. Is that the lady you should be with? Or was it the first? When the two of them are side by side, were they both the one for you... ...and you just met the first one first? Or is the second one supposed to be first? And is everything just chance... ...or are some things meant to be?"

"You can't really leave it to fate, your highness. I think you need to take control of it!" Kakkorat announced. He flew up and winked at the Prince. Vegeta watched as Kakkorat flew across the water, sword in arm. He grinned. Kakkorat was a worthy opponent.

Vegeta turned and began to pace once again, but suddenly he jerked his head toward the lake when he heard a loud scream and a splash!

Kakkorat had disappeared and the screaming got louder. There was a lot of splashing and sputtering as Vegeta flew across the water toward the chaos. He dove into the water and pulled out Kakkorat and the screaming maiden. Vegeta stared into her eyes and knew instantly who she was!

Back on shore, Kakkorat warmed by the fire he had sparked with his energy. Bulma stood shivering. She had decided to take a swim, but was interuppted when a flying soldier nearly attacked her! Kakkorat grinned and aplogized, "I thought for a moment you were a fish of some sort. I guess you can say I was thinking with my stomach instead of head." Bulma smiled but her teeth began to chatter. Vegeta instantly grabbed his cloak and laid it against her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"So Comtesse what brings you here? And it seems you're alone!" Vegeta observed. Bulma gaped at him. How handsome he was!

"Well, yes," she stated. "I gave them the day off and decided to go observing on my own." She turned to Kakkorat with a mischiveous look, "You assumed I was a fish? Do my looks compare to that of a fish?" Kakkorat chuckled. Vegeta smiled as Kakkorat nearly blushed in embarrassment. "Well in my defense, I was flying quite fast and saw you for a split second."

"Yes, before you assumed I was lunch and you attacked!" Bulma defended. Kakkorat opened mouth, then shut it. He opened it again and shook his head when he realized he didn't have anything to say to that. Vegeta laughed, "Finally! Someone who left Kakkorat speechless! It is quite a feat! I commend you!"

Bulma smiled and snuggled into his cloak. "Now tell me," Vegeta began, "You gave your servants the day off?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes, don't you get sick of people waiting for you?" Vegeta looked at her and thought about it for a moment. "Well yes," he answered, "but it's what they do." He shrugged and grinned at her, but she scowled at him.

"I wish I could easily dismiss mine as you do with yours." She stood up and removed his cloak. "I must be going." He moved in front of her.

"Wait! You are upset with me!" He bellowed.

"Well, yes if you must know. Because you are trying to bait me with your snobbery. And it isn't working."

"You, Comtesse Bururma, are a walking contradiction. You spout the ideals of a Utopian society, yet you live the life of a courtier." Vegeta stated.

"You own all the land there is, yet you take no pride in working it. Is that not also a contradiction?" Bulma answered. Vegeta blinked, as Kakkorat blinked. No one ever dared to defy Prince Vegeta. The Prince was speechless. He despised the fact that she had put him in his place, yet he was astonished with her courage and wit.

"You have everything and still the world holds no joy. Yet you make fun of those who would see it for its possibilities." Continued Bulma, not caring if she the Prince was getting angry. At least she was stating what was on her mind.

"How do you do it?" Vegeta finally asked. Bulma looked at him, confused, "What?"

" Live each day with this kind of passion?" He asked, "Don't you find it exhausting?" Bulma shrugged and looked at his eyes, eyes that she could never forget, "Only when it comes to you, your majesty. Why do you like to irritate me so?"

Vegeta stared back into her eyes, fixated with her deep gaze. "Why do you rise to the occasion?" He asked. Kakkorat watched intently as the two smiled. Bulma giggled and looked at the Prince as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly Bulma heard her name off in the distance. Her stepsister, Chi-Chi had come to find her, unknown to the Prince.

"Forgive me, your highness, I've lost track of the hour." Bulma interuppted hastily. Kakkorat stepped forward, "But?"

Bulma didn't give him a chance to answer, "I'm sorry!"

Vegeta desperately wanted Bulma to remain in his company. "I'm sparring tomorrow, it should be worth a fight to see. Say you'll come and watch?"

Bulma shook her head and dropped the cloak at the Prince's feet. She dashed up the hill as she heard her name being called.

"I must go!" She shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared into the winds.

Vegeta turned to Kakkorat and they stared at each other.

"Why does she keep doing that?" He asked his guard. Kakkorat shrugged and went back to swinging his sword as Vegeta continued to stare at the water, now his mind plagued with more thoughts, now concerning a blue haired minx of a woman. He wanted to get to know her and he was determined to find a way! Vegeta pulled his hand into a fist and vowed he'd see her again.

Well there ya go... I dunno how well this is written. It is after all, 2 in the morning. I am definitely taking the movie "Ever After" as is and trying to make a DBZ fanfic out of it. I'll definitely try to add more Saiyan like feel to it. Please lemme know what you think!


End file.
